Oblivion
by NikolaiCreeper
Summary: When darkness is your only escape, what will happen to close friends when they are pinned directly against one another for nothing more than revenge and when old and new love is kindled?
1. Recall

Chapter 1: Recall

Sora:  
>Oblivion Castle began to disappear behind us as we ran as fast and far away from what was left of the Organization and the rampaging heartless. Their scampering feet grew closer as a darkness portal appeared in front of us. Riku and I looked at each other, slightly skeptical of where it would take us but soon realized that it would be our only way out of this world. I grabbed Riku's hand and we plunged into the darkness.<p>

Naruto:  
>"Sasuke! Where are you, dammit?" Naruto called as he began to round the corner. As he did, he noticed a darkening spot near the Ichiraku Ramen shop a few feet above the ground. Forgetting all about Sasuke for the moment, he sprinted to the ramen shop before another dark spot near his apartment stopped him short. He paused to decide which location he should investigate. Quickly settling with the ramen shop, he began to run again. Finally, he reached the shop and before he could look up to peer into the spot, something rather heavy landed on him. Naruto tried to lift himself up as someone on his back shoved him back down.<br>"Where am I? Where is Sora? Who are you? Sora!" shrieked a silvery haired, greened eyed kid who looked only a few years older than the ninja.  
>"Get off of me, you freak!" Naruto yelled, attempting to push him off. The guy stumbled up and away from Naruto clumsily.<br>"Where am I and where is Sora?" the kid repeated. Naruto sat up the best he could before regaining balance on his feet.  
>"First, you're in Konoha. Second, Sora left months ago to travel around and meet people. What's he to you?" Naruto asked angrily. The silvery-haired guy kept muttering something about Sora and a castle. He looked up in a daze and promptly passed out. Slowly, Naruto walked over to the guy and began to poke him. He took note of the wounds on the stranger's chest and arms. They looked fresh, as though they had been inflicted recently.<br>"Naruto!" a voice from behind shouted worriedly. Sasuke ran up from behind Naruto and saw the boy laying on the ground unconscious. "So, you found a handsome stranger too?" Sasuke asked in a very nonchalant tone.  
>"Yeah.. He was asking for Sora. Why do you think he's looking for him?" Naruto asked, puzzled.<br>"Naruto, I found a kid over near your apartment who was asking for someone named Riku. Maybe this is Riku and the other is Sora." Sasuke shrugged. "Either way, we need to get them to the hospital. Sakura can take care of them," Sasuke said, and sprinted back to Naruto's apartment to get 'Sora'. Naruto watched him as he left and slowly began to attempt to pick up 'Riku'.  
>"Why are you so damn heavy?" Naruto asked him, huffing a little. Within minutes, Naruto got tired of the dead weight and summoned a handful of shadow clones.<br>They reached the hospital with Sasuke and Sakura waiting at the doors. "I've got him a bed prepared in the same room as his friend. Come on, before he wakes," Sakura said, attempting to help pull 'Riku' through the hospital doors. After walking for a few more minutes, they reached room twelve and laid him down upon the bed. "Now, get out. I need to heal both of them so unless you want to see them half naked, I need you to seriously get out. I'll send for you when they wake up." Sakura shoved them out of the room and locked the door. Naruto heard Sasuke sigh and wondered if it was one of relief or irritation.  
>"We might as well take a seat. I have a feeling this might take a while." Sasuke walked down the hallway to the lobby. Crossing the waiting area, he took a seat beside the window. Naruto sat on the opposite side of the room and began watching the clock.<br>Almost a full eight hours later, Sakura appeared out of the room. "They're going to be fine. Both of them are sleeping. You two can go and sit in there and if they wake up, come and get me. They'll probably be disoriented," Sakura warned before going into one of the back rooms.  
>Naruto got up first and strolled into room twelve with Sasuke tailing him closely. They sat close to each of the boys. Noticing the silver haired boy-Riku- stirring, Naruto stood. He looked nothing like he did when he first landed on Naruto's back. He looked so serene and peaceful, instead of desperate and crazed. Naruto looked over to the other boy. His spikey brunette hair surrounded his head. "His eyes are just like yours. So determined to help his friends," Sasuke said, not looking up.<br>"Really? This one's eyes are kind of like yours. They're green, but filled with the same loneliness." He frowned in thought. "It just makes me wonder where these two came from," Naruto said, shaking his head slightly.  
>"Hmm.. Well, we might as well get comfortable. They'll probably be knocked out for a few more hours. You know how Sakura keeps her patients drugged up," Sasuke chuckled. Naruto sat back down to wait.<p>

Sora:  
>A dark hooded figure approached me with Kairi at his side. He stood in front of me and pulled his hood down as I re-summoned the keyblade. "Sora, it's Riku. We found him." Kairi smiled through the tears in her eyes. The figure looked nothing like Riku. I started to scrutinize his face when his features became clear. His orange eyes turned to a crystalline green and his tan skin paled. His hair grew in length and, like his skin, began to pale to a lustrous silver.<br>"Riku!" I shouted, running to him.  
>"Sora," Riku said while pulling me into a hug. Kairi stood off to the side and watched us, grinning. Riku cleared his throat and I immediately let go as I felt my face flush slightly. "We need to get out of here." Riku lifted his hand up. His face scrunched up slightly as we watched in silence. "I can't summon the darkness," Riku said, stunned.<br>"Don't worry, Riku," said a girl from behind us.  
>"We can summon a portal for you. It's the least we can do," a boy said from beside the girl.<br>"We are Namine and Roxas," she explained, gesturing to herself and the boy. "Sora and Kairi, we are your Nobodies," said Namine smiling. She looked almost identical to Kairi, but she carried what looked to be a drawing pad with her and was as blonde as the sun. Aside from the brilliant blonde hair, Roxas looked just like me.  
>"Alright, can you get us out of here?" Riku asked. A darkness portal opened up beside Riku. Roxas stretched his hand towards me and I gladly reached towards him while Namine did the same with Kairi. Roxas and Namine seemed to melt into us as we stepped through the portal.<br>We appeared at the entrance of the Castle and, unfortunately for us, a horde of heartless spilled through the remainder of the held together rooms. We were grossly outnumbered, and retreated quickly to the outside of the Castle. Before us appeared another portal. I grabbed Riku's hand and together we jumped into the darkness. Kairi was reaching towards us and was a finger-length away when the portal closed. "Kairi!" I screamed as we fell into the dark.  
>A while later, we were still falling. At some point, I lost Riku's hand and we fell away from each other into the unknown. Finally, a shred of light began to shine. I felt the sun shining on my face, and the hard ground beneath me. Suddenly, a shadow hovered over me.<br>"Who the hell are you?" the shadow asked me as it lifted me by the collar.  
>"S-Sora. Where's Riku..?" I asked, feeling drowsy.<br>"Riku..? There's no one in this village with that name," said the shadow. I felt my head roll back as clouds took over my mind.

Lazily, I held my head up and looked around, blinking the sleep away.  
>"Naruto, he's waking up. Go and get Sakura," said the shadow. I heard the scampering of feet. I opened my eyes wider, looking for the heartless that were following us. I found none, then focused on the only other person in the room. A lean, dark-haired man sat in the corner watching me cautiously. A flash of pink crossed in front of me and I realized that a woman, most likely a doctor or nurse, had entered the room, a blond boy on her heels.<br>"At least you're awake. It looks like your wounds have begun healing nicely. If only your friend would wake up," she said with a discouraged tone. Riku? Where was he? I looked all around the room until my eyes landed on a peacefully sleeping Riku. My worries evaporated immediately, but I could feel the panic again after I realized that I was in a hospital room with people I didn't know.  
>Wait. Where was Kairi? Did she get left with the heartless? Tears pricked my eyes as I began to hyperventilate. The nurse and blond tried to calm me down. I felt myself slipping away again when I heard Riku's voice calling me.<br>"S-Sora," he said weakly, and I reached for his hand. He grabbed it and held on. "Where's Kairi?" he asked. Tears rolled down my cheeks.  
>"I don't know, Riku. I think she got left with the heartless," I cried.<p> 


	2. Lost and Found

Naruto:  
>Heartless? What the hell is a heartless? Naruto looked to Sasuke questioningly and to his surprise, Sasuke was staring at the two boys who were sitting in each of their beds holding hands and mourning for who ever 'Kairi' was.<br>"Alright, so who are you two?" Sakura asked while holding a medical clipboard. The brunette looked at the silver-haired boy for agreement and nodded.  
>"My name is Riku and this is my friend, Sora. Where are we?" Riku asked. Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine when he heard Riku's smooth and mature voice. "Well, this is Konoha, the leaf village. I'm Naruto, this is Sasuke and she is Sakura. So, why are you and your buddy here?" Naruto asked, trying hard to get Riku to say anything more.<br>This time, Sora spoke. "We were escaping from Castle Oblivion when we were ambushed by the heartless. A darkness portal appeared in front of us and we dove in. We thought our friend, Kairi, was running behind us but the portal closed right before she could jump in," he said sorrowfully in a warm and quiet voice.  
>Naruto looked to see Sasuke sitting at the edge of his seat. Why did he look so intense? Almost like Sora's words actually caused him physical pain. "Naruto, can I see you in the hall for a minute?" Sakura motioned him to follow her. Gradually, Naruto stood up and followed her but not before throwing a worried glance towards Sasuke.<br>"Alright, what's going on now?" Naruto asked impatiently.  
>"I need you two to watch them." He rolled his eyes up and stuck his tongue out. "Don't give me that look! I have to tell Lady Tsunade about these two. They don't know where they are and we don't know who they are or where they're from. They could be a threat waiting to happen. I'll be back in a few hours. She'll most likely show up before I will," Sakura said, waving behind her as she ran down the hall.<br>'Why did Sasuke and I get chosen for babysitting?' Naruto trudged back into the room and informed Sasuke of the guard duty. "They're interesting so I have no issues watching them. You can leave if you want," Sasuke said watching the patients intently. A smirk began to play on his lips and Naruto suddenly couldn't leave the room quick enough.

Sora:  
>"Riku," I whispered. "I don't like this place. I just want to back to the islands and see Kairi again." Despite the current situation, Riku messed with my hair.<br>"We'll figure this all out. Why don't you try talking to him? Maybe they'll let us stretch our legs a bit?" Riku suggested as he swiped the hair from his face.  
>I nodded quickly and tried to form a reasonable sentence. "Um.. Sir, do you mind letting us walk around? I'm afraid we're getting kind of restless just lying here." He looked almost thoughtful for a minute before nodding at my request.<br>"I don't see any harm in it," he said, shrugging his shoulders; I noticed that he slid his chair closer to the door. Maybe he thought we would try and escape. Where would we go when we didn't even know where we were? Riku and I walked around for only a few minutes before we sat back down on our cots out of boredom. Riku, deciding it was safe enough for the moment, laid down and began memorizing the tiles in the ceiling.  
>"Riku..? Do you mind if I sleep with you? I really don't like this place," I said, hearing Sasuke chuckle in the corner. Riku also seemed to notice this and glared at the man.<br>"Come on in, Sora. I know how freaked out you get sometimes," he said as he shoved himself to the other side of the small cot. Steadying myself, I leaped from my cot to his. I landed right on top of him and felt him laugh beneath me. "At least your aim has improved some," Riku said, rolling to face me.  
>I tucked myself into him like a cat and began stretching just to annoy him. Sighing, he smacked the back of my head and cuddled into me. "See you in a few, Sora," Riku said as he closed his eyes. Within minutes, his soft snores could be heard throughout the room.<br>Sasuke sighed in the corner and his chair seemed to move away from the door. With Riku's snores acting like a lullaby, I quickly fell asleep, wondering what would happen here in this new world.

Sasuke:  
>Sasuke watched the two boys fall asleep in each other's arms and wondered again where they came from. Sora said something about the 'islands' but which ones? The only ones here were a few hundred miles away, if not more. But what was Oblivion Castle? Sasuke shook his head. He wouldn't find out any more about the pair until Tsunade got here to question them. With his mind settled on the boys, he turned his thoughts to Naruto and the shenanigans he was probably up to.<p>

Naruto:  
>Naruto wandered the heavily trafficked streets looking for anything that was worth buying to get those boys, especially Sora, out of his head. Naruto sighed heavily as he walked into Ichiraku's and noticed Kiba sitting at one of the end booths. Quietly, Naruto attempted to sneak up on him and was only a foot or so away when Kiba turned around to look at him. "I can smell you from a mile away, Naruto." Kiba sighed heavily as he signalled for me to sit on the other side of the booth. "Man, it's been a really messed up day today, you know?" He looked shaken about something as I motioned for him to begin.<p>

"Well, I was heading out to the school training grounds and I saw a really dark spot hanging above one of the trees. Akamaru and I went to investigate but we didn't see anything and when we turned to leave, a girl landed on my back. She demanded that I take her to Sora and Riku but I didn't know what she was talking about. After that, she collapsed and we decided to take her to the Hokage. But before we took her, we got a good whiff of her and she smelled so.. strange. She didn't smell like a girl per se but more along the lines of pure adrenaline. That is the weirdest part... But who knows, maybe our noses are failing," he mused before picking up a menu. Upon hearing this news, Naruto thanked Kiba and bolted out the door to find Sasura and the Hokage.


End file.
